darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Log 47
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ramjet’s Logs Category:Slipstream’s Logs 4/25/2012 07:00 PM Ramjet slowly pushes his way into the barracks as he peers around, his armor seems dinged up and his pain scratched, but otherwise he seems no worse for wear. Slipstream is in her berthing area, looking over the latest reports. Ramjet spies his Commander sitting at her desk. Slowly he makes his way over, he leans against the nearby edge of her berth. "What's going on, ma'am?" Slipstream looks up at your voice, "Oh just reading about the incident you and Shadowstar had recently." Ramjet chuckles. "Yeah, I ran into that Monster Mech again..." He shudders. "That thing gave me the creeps." He shakes his head. "You know I thought Shadowstar was all talk, but she isn't a half bad fighter..." Slipstream sets her data pad aside, "I agree with your assessment." she pauses and considers, "So he's reappeared since that original contact?" Ramjet nods his head. "Yeah..." He leans in and lowers his voice, "But I think it is top secret... he blew up our shuttle..." Slipstream frowns at that, "That's not good." she shakes her head, "Anyone take scans of this thing? Maybe there is a way to beat it." Ramjet shakes his head. "I think Soundwave might have...Lord Megatron has recruited Echo to pilot the next soldier... I tried to stop it, but I failed..." He looks to the side. "It is probably a suicide mission." Slipstream nods a bit to that, "It may well be. For now let us hope we can still do our plan." Ramjet nods his head. "Yes, Let us hope... for the Empire!" He leans over and looks at the reports. "What about your lariat? Wouldn't that let us know if this Demon Mech ran on Energon?" Slipstream looks thoughtful then rolls her shoulders, "It draws out energy, not energon per say. But I suppose so." Ramjet nods. "If it runs on energy, then in theory it can run out?" Slipstream says, "That's right." Ramjet clenches his fist. "Good, then maybe we can beat that thing....I bet it is all a trick." He shudders slightly. "I have rammed him twice and it just felt.... so... unnatural, like all of my circuits scream in terror." Slipstream reaches up to place a hand on your nearest forearm, "Then next time I'm coming with you and together we'll tackle this thing in hopes my lariat will do the trick." Ramjet with his other hand he rests it on top of Slipstream's hand. "Good." He smiles at her. "That sounds like a much better plan." Slipstream smiles back, "Glad you approve. In the meantime, we should get you to a medic drone to get fixed up." Ramjet smiles at her and shakes his head. "Cosmetic mainly...Sides I don't want to see the drones." He leans in towards her. "I thought we could do some..." He leans in closer as he whispers. "Flying..." Slipstream hmms, then nods, "All right. I'll try to take it easy on you with your dings and dents." Ramjet holds his hands in mock horror at Slipstream. "I would never ask you to hold back." A wicked grin appears on his face. "Because, I won't..." Slipstream smirks as she stands up, wings flicking slightly backwards, "Then let's go handsome." Ramjet laughs at her. "As you command, ma'am!" Ramjet pushes himself off the wall as he heads out! Slipstream heads up the air shaft then marches out to the airstrip, she transforms and taxis. "Follow me, soldier." Ramjet emits. "Yes ma'am!" He salutes then launches into the sky, flying as Slipstream's wingman. "I have you covered." Slipstream heads out, lifting up into the air. "Good to hear it." she notes, "So where you see this fellow last?" Ramjet emits as he patrols. "The Crystal Mountain... I believe the Air Commander is there still... brooding." Slipstream hmms, "Shall we head over there, maybe we can cheer him up." Ramjet emits. "You might... I am not sure I am his favorite Seeker right now..." Slipstream asks curiously, "And why would that be?" Ramjet emits. "Just the way he looks at me... I think he thinks I am soft, for supporting the Autobot truce... I think he questions my loyalty." Slipstream points out, "We can find out by doing there and asking him. Thinking doesn't get you anywhere?" Ramjet emits. "Good point." His voice doesn't match the confidence he hopes his words express. Slipstream says, "Then we are going there." Ramjet emits proudly. "Yes Ma'am!" Slipstream zooms off toward the west. "Glad you support me, soldier. As you should." Ramjet comes flying in after Slipstream serving as her wingman. Slipstream zeroes in on the Air Commanders' signal, "I'll go down first. Do a sweep to make sure we are here alone." Ramjet emits. "Yes Commander!" Ramjet begins to perform a text book patrol pattern around the area! Slipstream swoops down and hmms, wait where did that signal... huh.. "I think I need my scanners calibrated." she sighs, "Never mind Ramjet, no sign of him." Ramjet reverts to his Robot mode as he lands near Slipstream. He nods towards her. "Commander." He shrugs. "This is where I last saw the Air Commander." Slipstream inclines her head, "Well he doesn't appear to be here now. Maybe he wandered in his brooding." Ramjet nods his head slightly. "Back at the Spire, if I know the Air Commander, he is plotting his next move." He clenches his hands into his fists. "I wish I could show him I still believe in the Decepticon cause... while still believing we need the Autobots to help save Cybertron." Slipstream's wings flick slightly, "You still can. Just have to wait for the right moment." she points out, "So shall we continue our flight?" Ramjet nods his head. "Yes Commander." He nods. "Yeah, going on Patrol is always nice." Slipstream nods and transforms back to jet form and heads up into the sky, "Almost no point to patrol when we cannot attack the Bots or the Crystal City folk." Ramjet launches back towards to sky. "Yeah... but there are the cultists!" He emits a chuckle. Slipstream considers that point then reports, "That's true, but with just two of us it's a bit risky." Ramjet emits. "No doubt... contrary to popular opinion, I don't have a death wish." Slipstream chuckles softly to that, "You don't? Hmm, we will have to work on that popular opinion then." Ramjet emits a chuckle. "I like others to think that... makes them more cautious around me." Slipstream nudges closer as she flies a bit slower to brush a wing against yours, "And what about me hm, am I supposed to believe you have a death wish so I need to be cautious with you?" Ramjet emits a sound of pleasure as Slipstream touches his wing. "I.. I don't know how, but you saw through that facade the very first time we met..." He then brushes his wing against hers. "Then you have also given me a reason to continue to function..." Slipstream enjoys that sound she just drew out of you. She remarks, "My teachers always said I was quite perceptive." Ramjet emits a chuckle. "Did they now..." He performs a barrel roll over her. "And what do your perception tell you now?" He then tries to brush her other wing. Slipstream observes the barrel roll then replies, "They tell me you are showing off." Ramjet emits with a chuckle. "Is it working?" Slipstream smirks internally, then states, "Going to have to show off some more." Ramjet revs his engines as he flies full speed, he promptly executes three loop de loops, and at the top of the third, he reverts to his robot mode and swan dives towards the ground, the light glints off of his armor. The white Seeker quickly alters and shifts his parts to reveal the sneering form of Ramjet. Slipstream observes what he's doing as she banks to keep in visual contact. What could he be up to... Ramjet vents energon from his boots, as he pulls himself flat, the then transforms into his plane mode and ignites his energon trail.... his freefall and the loops vaguely look like an energon pump. Ramjet quickly folds and shifts into his white Seeker mode. The cool transformer sound occurs in the background. Slipstream hums softly, "Very nice. I am impressed." Ramjet emits. "You did say I needed to do more..." Slipstream says, "Indeed I did and you did satisfy the request to show off." Ramjet emits as he brushes the tip of his nosecone to her nosecone. "Yes ma'am." Slipstream continues flying back towards Polyhex, commenting, "Careful, let's not crash hm?" Ramjet emits as he alters his course. "No crashing would be bad..." His flight patterns does seem slightly erratic. Slipstream furthers, "Except if you are trying to ram someone, then its fine." Ramjet emits. "Hmmmm... I will keep that in mind..." He emits a cackle. "I did notice your armor is a bit dirty..." Slipstream hrms? "Oh really? Do I have to have you clean me again?" she asks. Ramjet emits. "All I ask is to serve." He then brushes the side of her frame with his nosecone. "There is another spot..." Slipstream keeps her flight path despite the brush against her side, "Elaborate. Another spot?" Ramjet rolls under Slipstream and appears on her other side. He then ever so lightly brushes the side of her frame. "Yes ma'am, when I get close to inspect your armor, I notice another imperfection...it seems my job last time was substandard...." Slipstream chuckles softly, "Considering you are brushing your dirty frame on me it's no wonder." Ramjet emits a chuckle as he flies close to Slipstream. "You wound my honor... My frame is in tip top shape..." His armor is of course filthy from battle. "Ma'am, I assure you my touches are only to ensure there are no flaws in your armor... to suggest I have a different motive, makes me sound so... devious." Slipstream snickers now at the goading, "Well then, since we are dirty anyway." she transforms and tries to grab you, "May as make it more so!" Slipstream picks up the dicebag and rolls her dexterity against Ramjet's dexterity. Slipstream's roll fails! Slipstream changes into a BBJ-10 seeker jet. Slipstream changes into robot mode. Ramjet rolls slightly as Slipstream attempts to grab him. He then reverts to his robot mode as he flies towards Slipstream. "If you insist, Ma'am!" He says with a glee. The white Seeker quickly alters and shifts his parts to reveal the sneering form of Ramjet. Ramjet picks up the dicebag and rolls his dexterity against Slipstream's dexterity. Ramjet's roll fails! Slipstream laughs as you miss her too. "Hmm perhaps we aren't so eager to get dirty?" she suggests. Ramjet favors her with a smile. "Maybe we should get clean then? Slipstream hmms, "Maybe." she leads the way again. Ramjet comes flying in After Slipstream. "Well, that was an interesting patrol." Slipstream comes in for a landing at the airstrip, "Indeed." Once down she reports to the on duty officer that all was quiet. Then she turns to you, "So shower racks then?" Ramjet looks at Her and nods firmly towards her. "Yes, Ma'am." Slipstream heads down the shaft to the barracks, from there it’s the shower racks. "We showering.. together?" she asks. Ramjet optics burn with passion as he follows Slipstream towards the shower racks, he then quickly moves towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist and he moves in to kiss her... attempting to back her into a shower rack. Slipstream oohhs softly as you come so quickly and wrap her up, pushing her back as she meets your lips. Hands moving automatically to your cone. Ramjet he continues to lean into the kiss as he continues to walk her back into the rack, he removes one hand from Slipstream's waist to grope for the water turn on valve...He emits a purr of pleasure as her hands familiarly touch his nosecone, with his hand still around her waist, he pulls her even closer! Slipstream find her back being rained down upon as the shower starts up. She draws a leg up, brushing it along the side of your leg as she kisses you deeply. Ramjet lowers his hand down Slipstreams leg as she rubs it against his side. His grip remains tight around your waist as his other hand replaced it. He continues to kiss her as the water splashes off his head cone. A moan escapes the edges of his mouth, as his vents come on-line... venting heat, causing some of the water to begin to steam. Slipstream moans too as she slips her tongue out, invoking yours to join it as her mouth opens. She presses tightly against you, armor scraping on armor. Ramjet uncoils his tongue as his dances with hers, he continues the grind of his armor against yours, as she pulls tighter to him, he slides his arm from around her waist towards her neck, he begins to gently stroke her neck as his other hand grabs her upper leg armor. Slipstream's own vents open, adding her heat to the mix and steaming things up more. Oh yes just a steamy situation all around. Ramjet erupts with a loud cry of passion as the steam envelops him and Slipstream, his fingers dig into her leg as his other hand works her neck.... he continues to kiss her!